


【Free!】[宗貴] 意外(ABO) (續) (H)

by YeYing456



Category: Free!
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeYing456/pseuds/YeYing456





	【Free!】[宗貴] 意外(ABO) (續) (H)

# ABO设定，私设多

# 宗介(A) X 贵澄(O)

# 可能OOC，慎入！！！

# 前篇请走这→ [点我♥](http://yeying456.lofter.com/post/1ff33250_12d072924)

# 一样不吃这对但不会很雷的可以当肉吃ww

由于初次的易感期是藉由Omega度过的，宗介的第二次易感期自己解决的相当艰难，甚至脑海不停闪过贵澄淫迷的样子。

离下一次的易感期还有一个礼拜，宗介犹豫了许久后还是连络了贵澄。

两人再见面时是在一家小宾馆。

「说好了啊，这次不能进去喔。」 贵澄看了眼易感期即将开始的宗介，总觉得还是有些别扭。

借他蹭一蹭，这算什么啊。

「嗯，放心吧。」 宗介与贵澄说好只在外围摩擦，不会进入。

果然是易感期即将到来，从闻到贵澄的味道开始便有些蠢蠢欲动。

两人一时无话，贵澄有些别扭的撇过头，不自在的看向他处，微微露出了脖颈后的腺体。

宗介本也有些尴尬，可蠢蠢欲动的感觉越来越厉害，不自觉地盯着贵澄的脖颈，手向前轻抚过脖颈后的腺体。

「哇，你干嘛！」 贵澄吓了一跳，手捂住脖颈后退了一小步。

「贵澄，开始吧. . . 」 宗介收回手，盯着贵澄看。

被宗介盯的有些发毛，贵澄心一横，快速将全身脱光后趴在床上，眼睛完全不敢看向后方。

宗介也将自己的衣裤退去，勃起抵在贵澄的后穴入口，告知一声后便开始缓缓摩擦。

「唔. . . 」 宗介将自己的信息素完全散发开来，贵澄又被影响的有些情动，后穴开始分泌出湿滑的液体。

宗介的勃起沾上晶透的液体，渐渐加快速度。

他意识到这样有些不好，这个姿势太过容易失控。

「贵澄，你来动吧。」 宗介将贵澄拉起，换个方向，坐在他的身上。

「啊. . . 你要求真多. . . 」 这样不就面对面了吗，好尴尬啊。

贵澄一边在内心抱怨着，一边开始动作。

这样的姿势的确不容易进入，可是另一方面来说视觉更加冲击。

宗介看着在他上方闭着眼主动的贵澄，手抚上了他的器物。

「不. . . 不要碰. . . 啊. . . 」 后面摩擦着，前面被抚摸，贵澄陷入难以自控的快感中。

「啊，啊啊－－」 没多久贵澄便射了出来。

看着白浊喷洒在两人身上的样子，宗介有些按捺不住，一把拉过贵澄，让他转了个方向，再次从贵澄的后方快速摩擦着。

两人此时都直跪在床上，贵澄想着不妙，总感觉接下来又要重蹈覆辙了。

果然，随着宗介越发快速的动作，贵澄支撑不住的往床上趴下，宗介也随着动作顺势插入。

「啊. . . 你这个骗子. . . 你明明说. . . 啊啊. . . 」 贵澄内心大喊着怎么又跟上次一样！！

「抱歉. . . 」 宗介虽然嘴上说着抱歉，动作仍然不停，扶着贵澄的腰大力抽插着。

「贵澄. . . 你的里面好舒服. . . 」 宗介弯下腰从背后轻轻环抱着贵澄。

「宗介你这！说什么啊！！」 怎么可以在现在说这些呢，贵澄有些挣扎的想要离开这姿势。

「啊. . . 别乱动。」 宗介加紧了环抱的动作，一手摸往贵澄的器物。

「哇！别碰. . . 啊. . . 」 前后的攻势下，贵澄渐渐无法思考，沉溺在快感前想着宗介果然一到易感期便有些奇怪。

「贵澄. . . 可以进去吗. . . 」 宗介低吟的声音在贵澄耳边响起。

「什么. . . ？」 贵澄现在还有些晕呼。

「啊－－不行！！！」 宗介抵上生殖腔入口的瞬间，贵澄猛然清醒，这家伙果然一到易感期就完全不理智。

「拜托啦，不会射在里面的. . . 」

「不行！真是的，你知不知道你在说什么啊。」

在宗介与贵澄讨价还价时还不停蹭着生殖腔的入口，生殖腔的入口被蹭的缓缓开起。

「啊，不行，你这－－」 贵澄想推开宗介，可是宗介紧紧环着他，加上这背后位的姿势根本挣脱不开，更别说忍着这无尽快感几乎使不上力。

挣扎的过程中反而使宗介的器物一点一点地进入。

「你看，它也很想要我。」 这个它指的是贵澄的生殖腔。

「才不是！！啊. . . 」 虽然嘴上反驳着，不过宗介几乎已完全进入生殖腔。

「啊〜 总之，不准射在里面！」 似乎是知道逃脱不了，贵澄放弃似的再三叮咛。

「嗯，我知道。」 宗介回了一句便开始认真的动作起来。

层层快感不停袭击而来，可是知道宗介现在根本不理智的贵澄不敢完全放松，忍着不被拉入疯狂的情潮，小心的注意着宗介的状态。

「宗介，开始成结了，快，快出去. . . 」 宗介一开始成结一直注意着的贵澄便发现了。

「等等，再一下。」 宗介开始加快动作。

「不，不行，快. . . 」 感受着结渐渐胀大，贵澄越来越着急。

「别怕，快了. . . 」 在结即将完全卡死的瞬间宗介拔了出来。

虽然有瞬间的空虚感，不过贵澄还是因此到达了高潮，心跳也差点停止，这样的状况真的会逼疯人。

可是贵澄还来不及说什么，宗介便又贴了上来。

「贵澄，可以再一次吗？」

「你，你，你. . . 」 感受到宗介再次胀大的器物贵澄有些说不出话。

「可以吗. . . ？」 宗介小心的蹭了几下贵澄，毕竟自知理亏，方才真是有些太过了。

「你，你戴套子就可以射在里面. . . 」 被宗介蹭了几下的贵澄瞬间酥麻感从尾椎窜起，明明不可以的，可是自己的身体却还是渴望着，再三挣扎下吐出了这句话。

说起来一开始便戴套就不会有那么多问题，不过两人先前讲好是只在外面摩擦，谁知会演变成这样。

宗介从小宾馆的柜子里拿了个套子戴上，看了眼躺在床上不知在想什么的贵澄，信息素悄悄的将他包围。

「嗯？」 贵澄感到有些异样，还来不及多想宗介便跨上床，分开他的双腿狠狠一撞到底。

「啊－－－」 贵澄瞬间崩直了身，弓起腰，下一刻便被拉入无尽的快感中。

由于有套子的阻隔，两人都有些肆无忌惮，完全放开身心的结合着。

加上贵澄方才一直存着一丝理智注意着状况太过劳累，现在整个人什么都不想，只沉溺在快感中。

不断的抽插之后，宗介再次进入生殖腔，这次贵澄也不再阻拦，反而叫着要宗介再深一点、再快一点，嘴里喊的让宗介几乎发狂。

「宗介. . . 好大，好舒服. . . 射进来. . . 快点射进来. . . 」 听到这样的话语宗介根本忍不住，狠狠的抽插几下便隔套成结。

「啊，啊啊，啊啊啊－－－」 这一次完全放纵的贵澄也到达了高潮。

结消退之后宗介拔了出来，摘掉套子又马上进入，甚至直接闯进生殖腔。

「咦，什么，等等，我才刚，啊啊－－」 正在高潮余韵中的贵澄完全反应不过来发生了什么，只知道宗介又再次闯入。

「不. . . 太刺激了. . . 等等. . . 啊. . . 」 刚高潮完便马上被再次进攻实在是舒爽过头，除了求饶什么都做不了。

「宗. . . 介. . . 太，太快了，不，不行. . . 」

宗介已完全陷入野兽般的本能，什么都听不进去。

「啊，等等，套，套子呢，宗介. . . 啊啊. . . 」 再次开始成结时贵澄才意识到不对。

结渐渐的胀大，贵澄的呼喊宗介完全听不到。

「笨蛋宗介！！！」 直到结快要卡死的瞬间宗介似乎才听到了贵澄的呼喊。

「啊，不，啊啊啊－－－」 离开的稍微迟了一些，没有完全标记，不过还是射了一点在生殖腔里，剩下的也射在甬道里。

一股一股的液体注进贵澄的身体里，贵澄全身抽搐着，宗介也因高潮动弹不得，紧紧抱着贵澄，等高潮结束时一看，贵澄已昏了过去。

Fin.

自己也完全没想到还有后续，突然有脑洞就写了XDD

话说本来不打算写但有想象下的后续不是这样发展的，这篇可能会变成系列车吧 (不确定


End file.
